<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burns most of all by Glitradora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727095">Burns most of all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitradora/pseuds/Glitradora'>Glitradora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, I grabbed yaku and said 'he's got anxiety now' and this is what came out, M/M, Yaku Morisuke thinks to much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitradora/pseuds/Glitradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We saw one of your games last month, Alisa managed to get it to play on the tv.” Lev’s dad said conversantly with a pleasant smile. It was different than his wife’s and son’s smile. Less all consuming. Alisa’s was more similar to it, but she looked so much like her mother it had taken Mori years to figure it out. Their smiles were warm and inviting like a blanket. Lev and his mom smiled like they had swallowed fire itself. </p><p>Mori hadn’t always thought of it as dangerous, but he came to learn. Because Lev and his mother where so kind, how could they be dangerous. But fire isn’t dangerous because it wants to destroy. Fire is dangerous because it was made to do so. </p><p>---</p><p>or Morisuke learns Russian for his job and Lev has always been a little bit impulsive. (it's Kuroo's fault in the end. Probably)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. his boyfriends’ parents’ house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This got, a little bit longer than expected. I have chapter two finished but am still working around chapter three because Mori just, feels a lot. And thinks too much. (hopefully it won't grow even longer?)</p><p>Chap.2 will be posted Saturday (28/11) and Chap.3 likely on Monday (30/11) if you'd like to read the whole thing finished instead!</p><p>In this I'm assuming anything <em><span class="u">in italics and underlined</span></em> is in Russian. Because 1) I don't know Russian and don't trust Google translate, and 2) because it would break the flow if it was translated at the end. It's only a few lines and only on the first chapter. Anytime something Russian is said only Mori and Lev's mom get it. I hope that's understandable in the text but just in case!</p><p>[This also started as a joke - i need to stop finding things in the Haikyuu Timeskip funny. But Yaku plays in the Russian league. That's so funny.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was, admittedly, a little bit too late to be at the door of his boyfriends’ parents’ house. This was only made a slightly better because said boyfriend had been the one to drag him (at one point literally) there after their date. But still, Mori felt fairly responsible.</p><p>Mostly because he was 27 years old and not 17 and so he should know better. A little bit because Lev was a menace on his best days and often forgot that other people had busy lives that didn’t revolve around him and Mori felt personally responsible about him. A lot because he knew the Haibas were to kind to him has it was.</p><p>On the other hand, he couldn’t really stop anyone from visiting their parents. Even if it was 10 at night. Rationality didn’t help with the feeling that he <em>shouldn’t</em> be here. Rationality has much has he tried to focus on it rarely helped with his feelings.</p><p>Alisa opened the door and that made Mori think that maybe this was planned. Maybe, they had agreed to it previously and Lev had just forgotten to tell him. Maybe, the Haibas were expecting them, or they were expecting Lev, and it wouldn’t be so bad to be there at 10 at night dressed a little bit like a teenage boy who hadn’t move from his room in a couple of weeks. Sweatpants, dirty sneakers, one of Lev’s Nekoma t-shirts from highschool.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>The small hope drained out of him so fast he felt like it took a bit of his soul with him. “I’m.. so sorry.” He could only mumble letting his head fall. He had arrived in the Tokyo airport almost exactly 18 hours ago. First stop had been Lev’s apartment where he had showered (begrudgingly) and then fallen into bed and died to the world for close to 12 hours. The bed held him and Lev for a couple hours after too. Not sleeping. Then they had gone out to dinner. Not a date, just nececity. Because Lev rarely had anything in his fridge, and maybe Mori didn’t want to leave his side for long enough to cook. Lev had fidget through the whole thing.</p><p>Maybe that should have been sign number one.</p><p>Mori was too tired to notice. Once they were done at the ramen place Lev had started pushing him through increasingly more confusing streets. It hadn’t been the fastest way to get to his childhood house and Mori was almost certain that it had been on purpose. (Who was he kidding he knew it had been on purpose because he had grabbed his hand and started pulling him along exactly one street before Mori realized where they were going.)</p><p>“We were in the neighborhood” Lev lied as he pushed Mori inside with a hand between his shoulder blades. Alisa seemed to catch it, because she was smart and because Lev was a terrible liar. Because he all but begged to be caught when he refused to look at anyone when saying anything but the absolute true. It had scare Mori so many times, how Lev could just live through life with his most sincere vulnerability for everyone to see.  She raised an eyebrow and her mouth twisted into that judgey sort of chuckle, but she dropped the topic and did a half turn on her tiptoes. It was graceful as fuck. As most things Alisa Haiba did tended to be.</p><p>“Lyovochka and Mori-kun are here!” she called out to the house before she made her way to the living room. Lev didn’t wait for him to untie his shoes before he followed, his own sneakers pushed off his feet by the heel and left a mess on the floor. They had creases on the back from how much he did it. Mori took his off and put both pairs neatly against the wall.</p><p>“Sorry for intruding” he mumbled knowing full well no one was there to hear him. It felt a little shit to be ditched by his boyfriend on his first day in Japan in months but the Haiba’s were close. Closer than Mori had even been with his own parents. And Lev had been weird all day so there was more than likely something going on. He had come to notice Lev searched for comfort in others when he was felling anxious or sad. The last few years it had mostly been him. When Mori himself was the problem that moved on to Inuoka or Kuroo. Kenma if he needed good advice. Alisa if he wanted encouragement. A lot of the times his parents so he would get food out of it.</p><p>He was thankful he got only two pairs of Haiba eyes on him when he finally walked into the living room. He had very soon into their relationship, even has friends, realized he was a very weak man when it came to the Haibas. He had known about his childish crush on Alisa in high school but he still blushed a little when Lev’s mom smiled at him or his dad complimented one of his games. The Haibas existed in a weird space in Mori’s mind where they were too attractive for it to be fair and yet still felt a little bit like his family. He pushed all thoughts about it out of his mind has quick as he could whenever they emerged, because the least he thought about it, the least he felt like a creep.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart was your trip good?”</p><p>“Yes Haiba-san thank you.” Lev patted the space next to him on the floor where he had sat down, legs crossed like he was 12 and had just gotten home from school and not 25 crushing his parent’s movie night. He frowned for a second before taking one of the chairs. Lev leaned into his legs and Mori’s hand felt into his hair out of habit.</p><p>He hadn’t always been great at showing affection in front of other people. He still felt the twinge of nerves, low on his stomach like it was mocking him. Like he didn’t belong here. Shouldn’t be allow to do. Like someone would call him out on intruding at any second. Like they had been too polite to do so yet. He still hated it when they were in public spaces where others could see. Hated having a vulnerability accessible for others to exploit. But the Haibas were very opened with their affection. Physical about it and vocal too. So, he had learned to adapt a little, and he knew how much Lev liked it when he casually touched him in front of other people. So Mori tired. Mori pushed down the ugly voices and kept the doubts buried.</p><p>“We saw one of your games last month, Alisa managed to get it to play on the tv.” Lev’s dad said conversantly with a pleasant smile. It was different than his wife’s and son’s smile. Less all consuming. Alisa’s was more similar to it, but she looked so much like her mother it had taken Mori years to figure it out. Their smiles were warm and inviting like a blanket. Lev and his mom smiled like they had swallowed fire itself.</p><p>Mori hadn’t always thought of it as dangerous, but he came to learn. Because Lev and his mother where so kind, how could they be dangerous. But fire isn’t dangerous because it wants to destroy. Fire is dangerous because it was made to do so.</p><p>“We can’t get it on tv, I had to find a stream. It was in Russian thought, so only mom actually got what they were saying.” Alisa explained. Mori nodded with a half-smile. Only his international games played here, his parents and friends had complained enough. Not even all of them if it was a smaller less important one.</p><p>“The commentators couldn’t stop talking about you sweetheart, I thought I would lose my voice with how much there was to translate.” Mori chuckled a little and tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing.</p><p>“They mostly called you short a lot thought” Lev said grinning at him upside down. Mori pulled on his ear in retaliation.</p><p>“Now that’s not true, they said Mori-kun was one of the best- what is it called again” <em>Libero</em> Lev provided as his mother waved her hand around “Yes, thank you love, one of the best libero on the Russian league. We’re very proud sweetheart”</p><p>Mori definitely blushed at that, but a small smile was on his face again “Thanks Haiba-san.” Lev’s attention was back on the tv when he looked down at him thought so Mori turned to Alisa. “Congrats on the ad. I told Lev to tell you, but I know for sure he forgot” A laugh from Alisa and a<em> hey</em> from his boyfriend. “It’s pretty cool you two are getting big brands now.”</p><p>Alisa laughed and shrugged “Yeah. And thank you for the flowers” Mori smiled. He was glad those had gotten to the right place; he didn’t really trust Kuroo to not fuck it up. Or to not take credit for them. “Trust you to be more of a gentleman than my boyfriend even from half a world away”</p><p>“Ex-boyfriend” Lev corrected from the floor. At some point he had found snacks and was shoving them into his mouth like they hadn’t just come from dinner. Mori pulled his ear again with a mumble to chew before speaking.</p><p>“And thank god for that!” she said with a laugh. That explained why Alisa was here. Has far has Mori knew she had been sharing an apartment with the now ex-boyfriend. He hoped she was ok, he would have to remember to ask her later. In private. The Haibas were extremely supportive, sometimes to a fault. He had no doubt if he and Lev were to break up for any reason, they would destroy him with words to make Lev feel better. He also knew if it ever happened, he didn’t want anyone to say those things about Lev to him. Sometimes you needed to be sad without there being a monster at fault.</p><p>“She’s trying to get her hairdressers number” Lev explained looking upside down at him again. “we’re pretty sure she’s related to Kageyama from Karasuno but Hinata says he never heard about a sister” Mori smiled a little about how Lev still thought about Kageyama as from Karasuno. Not Kageyama from the national team. Not Kageyama Mori’s teammate. Kageyama from Karasuno. It was endearing.</p><p>“I’m not trying to get her number. I have her number. I just think she’s pretty. That’s all”</p><p>Lev nodded for a second before turning to Mori again this time with a grin, the one he always used when he knew he was about to annoy someone. “Right, she’s trying to get a date not her number.” He got hit with a pillow on the side of his face before Mori could respond (or more likely pull his ear again) so he simply laughed at Lev’s small sound of indignation. He hugged the pillow to his chest and glared a little up at Mori before smiling. The endearing asshole.</p><p>“Lyovochka don’t be mean to your sister” Lev’s mom called out shaking her head. Mori envied her patient not for the first time. “<em><span class="u">You kids are so troublesome</span>.</em>” her smile was unmistakable. Mori chuckled slightly at the words not moving his eyes from the crown of Lev’s head running his hand through the soft strands.</p><p>He didn’t realize everyone was looking at him until Lev physically turned around “Do you know Russian?” he asked. His voice was low, small, with a sense of wander to it like he used to ask about Volleyball. Like a kid that had just found out about the secrets of the universe. Or what they were getting for Christmas. Likely both.</p><p>Mori poked his forehead. “I’m getting classes you know this” he rolled his eyes. He hadn’t really realized Lev’s mom had been speaking in Russian. He wasn’t that good at speaking yet. The words made his tongue feel too big for his mouth and he hated how they sounded in his accent. But his teammates spoke it more often than they did English. Unless they were specifically talking to Mori they used it between themselves. Not out of rudeness, just habit. So, he was picking it up very fast. He could understand most things, either from knowledge or context. He had taken to asking about specific words meanings about two months in and watching a room of 10 grown man discussing synonyms and translations was at least entertaining. Even when he didn’t always leave the conversation with further understanding. “My publicist thought it would be nice if I could speak it to the media when we do local games.” He explained turning to Lev’s parents. “I mostly can get away with speaking English on the daily but it’s still nice. I’m not very good yet.”</p><p>“Well it’s only been a few months right?” Lev’s father asked and Mori nodded. 6 months since he had moved to Russia. 6 months since he and Lev had gone long distance. Mori was back every couple of months at most, for training with the National team. And Lev had his model career here and it was finally picking up. So, they were doing long distance for a bit. It was fine – most days. Mori cried a bit, once in a while. Mostly when something reminded him of Lev. “I’ve been married to Anya for 30 years and I still can barely say good morning. I’m sure you’re doing great.”</p><p>Lev was still looking at him so Mori flicked his forehead with a chuckle. He was about to ask what he wanted when Lev turned around and pushed himself up on Mori’s knees to stare at him from his line of vision. It was a little annoying that he could do that by just sitting on his heels. “Speak Russian” he said the same sense of wonder in his voice and face. Mori swore he could see his eyes shining. (He couldn’t. He just thought it would fit. Like in the movies.)</p><p>Mori promptly forgot every Russian word he knew. “I- no. It’s.” he shook his head “It’s embarrassing stop looking at me like that.” He tried to push him away with a hand on Lev’s face, but he simply caught Mori’s wrist and continued to stare at him. Knowing damn well what he was doing. Asshole. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Just say hi or something” Alisa prompted. She seemed too invested in it. Mori threw her a pleading look but was ignored “Pretend you’re training for the interviews. Mom ask him how the game was.”</p><p>“<em><span class="u">How was the game Morisuke?</span></em>” Lev’s mom was quick to amuse her children. Maybe she was enjoying this too much too. But the smile she threw Mori was kind and understanding “<em><span class="u">They won’t know if you get it wrong, I won’t tell</span></em><span class="u">.</span>” She added with a small wink and Mori felt a little better. She would know, and that was still very embarrassing. But Mori had long stopped trying to win against even one Haiba, much less 4 of them. It was a lost cause. And he was a weak man.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">The game was... good. I’m very happy we’re going through to the next round.</span>”</em> He said slowly. Trying to sound each word correctly. He didn’t want to say good, but a better word had escaped him, and he knew it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t have mattered in a real interview, not more than a longer pause. It really didn’t matter at Lev’s childhood home while he was just amusing his family with his bad Russian. “<em><span class="u">I’m very happy to be on this team</span></em><span class="u">.</span>” He was repeating the phrasing. It sounded rehearsed. It was a bit. It wasn’t one of the formulated questions he had gone over with his teacher. But the answers were the formulated things they had worked out for Mori to say while he got better at it.</p><p>Alisa clapped with a happy laugh “Ah! So good! I can’t believe Lev got a Russian speaking boyfriend. I bet Baba is going to approve.” Mori knew for a fact his words had been choppy at best, but he didn’t argue turning to look at Lev’s mom with a raised brow in question.</p><p>“It <em>was </em>very good sweetheart” He blushed a little pleased with the praise from the one person who understood him. He was also very pleased with Lev’s father thumbs up and grin. “You’ll be fluent in no time.”</p><p>He finally turned to look at Lev who had yet to stop staring at him. His mouth was a little opened. Just a sliver. And his eyes were wide, but he looked pleased so that made Mori smile. “That ok for you?” he asked his boyfriend with a chuckle “Or should I continue embarrassing myself?”</p><p>“Fuck ‘Suke marry me” Mori broke out in a louder laugh. No one joined him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. his boyfriends’ parents’ couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not a lot of Lev in this one but to compensate we have an (honestly unnecessary amount) of the word fuck and Kuroo&amp;Yaku being buds. In their own way.</p>
<p>final chapter on monday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was, admittedly, a little bit too late to be sitting down on his boyfriends’ parents’ couch sharing a pity beer with said boyfriends’ dad. But his day had been really weird already, so Mori didn’t have the energy to care very much about what little was left of his dignity. He hoped that that would come back because being proud was one of the few things that had always defined him. And changing that at 27 years of age just seemed bothersome.</p>
<p>He took another sip of his beer and stared down at his socks. He hadn’t noticed when he first put them on but there was a little hole on them. Right by his pinky. He needed to throw them out. But now that he had noticed it, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he had been proposed to, in his boyfriend’s childhood home, with a hole on his socks. He couldn’t possibly throw out the socks we was wearing when he had gotten proposed to right? Surely that’s something you saved. Even thought they were a little old and the elastic in one was a bit lose like he had washed one more than the other. And there was a hole in them. He wondered if he had mixed up pairs again.</p>
<p>He threw his head back and finished his beer because he was going a little insane. Lev had proposed to him and he was going a little insane. And he couldn’t help wondering if he had lost another sock and that was the least of his problems currently. Maybe that made him an asshole. Even more. Or maybe thinking of a problem so large it made his chest hurt had fried his brain to the point he could only deal with stupid problems. Like the hole in his sock.</p>
<p>Lev’s father wasn’t fairing much better. Lev, Alisa and their mom had had left the room (and then the house altogether) after what Mori was now referring to has <em>the incident </em>in his head. It had only been 30 minutes. (It had already been 30 minutes). Maybe it shouldn’t have a name as loaded already. Maybe it was fine. Maybe it was like the hole in his sock and he just needed to fix it. He suddenly remembered he had never fixed a sock instead of just getting a new pair and he wanted to cry a little.</p>
<p>Mori knew that Lev’s dad had wanted to follow his family out of the room, and then out of the house, but he also knew the Haiba’s were way to nice to just leave him there alone. They had waited for 10 minutes in silence before Haiba-san had gotten up and brought back two beers for them. They had kept silence after too but drinking was helping a bit. It was helping him anyways; Mori didn’t really feel like looking up and checking on Lev’s dad. Maybe that was also selfish of him. But he was a little busy overthinking all the life choices that lead up to this moment.</p>
<p>(He had settled on blaming Kuroo for putting Lev as Mori’s problem in high school, when he had first joined the team. He then blamed his mom for saying he needed a sport in grade school. Mostly he blamed his stupid brain and it’s sock like hole. It was the only logic explanation. Maybe he should throw it out.)</p>
<p>Mori had thought Lev was joking. Because why would he think “Fuck ‘Suke marry me” was a proposal. So he had laughed. He had laughed and started scolding him about cursing but then Lev had gotten this really panic look on his face. And then when he had gotten up and left and Mori had maybe started to realize it wasn’t a joke. And then Alisa and Lev’s mom had left after him with the same panic look. So now, Mori was pretty certain at least part of it had been real. Or maybe not the original plan but Lev had wanted it to happen. At some point. Maybe.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t like it was <em>the incident</em> because Lev proposed in his childhood home. With a curse. Because if Mori really thought about it that was such a Lev thing to do. Of course he would blur it out like it was nothing. Like it was simple. Like you didn’t have to consider and rethink every aspect of your life before putting yourself out into the world. (Like he couldn’t get hurt. Like he didn’t care if he did.).</p>
<p>The real reason it was <em>the incident</em> was because Mori had laughed. Not because it happened unexpectedly. That was not a good reaction to having someone propose. Even slightly. Fuck even if Mori wanted to turn it down. (They hadn’t talked about marriage yet. They lived in different countries. It took Mori at least 35 hours and two different planes to visit. He was so tired.) Even if Mori wanted to turn it down that would have been an especially shitty way to do it. And Mori wasn’t a shitty guy on purpose. In front of Lev’s family too. He ran a hand through his face and cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>“would you like another?” Lev’s father asked. He was still being very nice, and it made Mori want to throw up a little. He should be out there with his family, with Lev, not in here babysitting the guy who had laughed at him. Fuck.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked down at his watch. Lev had been gone for 35 minutes. “No I-“ He stopped and rubbed his face harder. What should he do? He couldn’t just stay here all night. Looking at Lev’s dad. In Lev’s couch. (Lev’s parents couch). With Lev’s family. After having laughed when he proposed “I should probably… go?” He wasn’t sure where. He was staying with Lev while he was in Japan. He was going to have to call someone and crash on their couch because he had laughed when his boyfriend of 5 years proposed to him. He was going to have to call one of his friends or teammates and say he was the biggest asshole alive. At 11 at night. Fuck.</p>
<p>Lev’s dad didn’t answer him even though Mori’s tone had made it sound like a question. But he did pin him with a calculating look. He looked a little disappointed in him. Mori definitely wanted to throw up then. Maybe cry a little. But he nodded after a few seconds. “If that’s what you’d like”</p>
<p>Mori got up rubbing his hands in his jeans. Fuck. He looked out the window for a second. He could see the silhouettes of Lev, Alisa and their mom on the little park outside their apartment building. They were too far away, or speaking to quietly, or maybe it was just because the window was closed. But while he could see them and make out a little movement, he couldn’t hear a sound. “He probably doesn’t want to talk to me.” He continued. “Or.. or see me. After-” Maybe talking about this to Lev’s father was a mistake. But Mori was a little bit too nervous to stop himself. “all that.”</p>
<p>Lev’s father looked at the window too but simply hummed. Mori wasn’t sure if he was agreeing with him or simply acknowledging that he had spoken. He started passing, a little because he was nervous out of his mind, a lot because he hoped that if he could waste a little bit more time Lev would come inside and laugh and say gotcha and they would forget the last half an hour had happened.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Fuck ‘Suke marry me” Mori chuckled. Then laughed. No one joined him. He looked around the living room with a confused look until the silence made him stop laughing. Made him question why he was laughing. Made him question why he was here. Then he had looked back at Lev and blinked a couple of times trying to make sense of the look on his face.</p>
<p>“What? What are you talking about?” Lev’s eyes widened a little, but he just kept looking at him. Through him. “Stop- stop doing that” Mori said with half a chuckle, it was starting to get less funny. It wasn’t funny at all. “It’s not funny.” He finally said, lower than before. He tried grab at Lev’s hair again, but he had already gotten up with a panicked look Mori had never quite seen on his face, not to that extent. He stopped staring down at Mori for just a second where Mori noted the much more recognizable signs that he was about to cry before he bolted out the door.</p>
<p>Alisa followed first pushing Mori down into sitting back on his chair when she passed through him. He had gotten up to follow on auto pilot. Because Lev was crying. Or was going to cry. And it was his fault? Maybe? And he needed to see what was wrong.</p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart,” it was all Lev’s mom said at him before she followed her children. “Hiro stay with him”</p>
<hr/>
<p>He had stayed 10 or 15 more minutes pacing around Lev’s living room (no- Lev’s parents living room. It was somehow worst) before he had finally made himself leave. It wasn’t fair of him to be taking up space like that. Or comfort. Because he had been the one to laugh at Lev’s proposal. And fuck even if it had been the other way around, Lev deserved both of his parents. And his childhood home to cry in? Or mope. Or curse Mori’s name until the heavens opened up to stroke Mori in a reenactment of Lev’s anger.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been sure where to go. He couldn’t go back to Lev’s apartment because that was just has bad as waiting in his parents living room. And he didn’t really want to call any of their mutual friends because he had already decided Lev should be intitled to all of them in the separation. Normally he would have fought for at least Kai, but he felt like he deserved to be friendless after what he had done.</p>
<p>He thought about calling Haru, but for some reason telling his little brother about this made panic flare in his chest more than to just stay up all night. Maybe he could just- walk around. Until sunrise. He had discarded the option of going to his parents’ house for the same reason. He was reminded again how little he wanted anyone to take his side. He wanted people to tell him he was an asshole and had lost something great. Because Lev was great. Definitely too good for him. And Haru and his parents and Taka had to take his side. At least at first. Probably. Maybe what he had done was bad enough to be past the blood rule. Maybe the Yaku’s didn’t have a blood rule like the Haiba’s.</p>
<p>He decided to call Kuroo. Mostly because he lived the closest. And after passing around the train station for another 30 minutes he wanted someplace to cry in somewhat private. He also called Kuroo a little bit because he wanted to be told he sucked. He then half walked half ran the 25-minutes to Kuroo’s apartment. (He was pretty sure he should have taken 40 on a normal day.)</p>
<p>So here he was. 27 years old. In all the glory of Kuroo’s lumpy couch. Crying into a cup of cheap liquor. The glamours life of an Olympic athlete indeed. He felt a little guilty for being happy that Kuroo and Kenma had yet to move in together. Because he couldn’t deal with Kenma seeing straight through him right now. Kuroo was perceptive. He could prod and pick out anything out of you. But you still had to tell him things. Kenma stared straight into your soul and found out the childhood trauma that you didn’t know you had and then kept that knowledge to himself.</p>
<p>He whipped at his nose with the sleeve of his t-shirt. It was really gross, and he could tell Kuroo felt the same way about it because he made a face and then left the room just to come back with a roll of toilet paper. Of course, the idiot didn’t own tissues like a functioning adult. He would have laughed about it any other time.</p>
<p>Mori had never been a pretty crier, there were red marks on his cheeks and snot everywhere when he really got into it. Fat large tears that caught in his lashes and then fell all at once and made it look more like he had been drowning. Never pretty little lines down his cheeks like in the movies. He was pretty sure no one cried like in the movies, but Mori got really into it. Cried like he was being ripped apart. Maybe that’s why he almost never cried.</p>
<p>“Ok- I’m cutting you off.” Kuroo said grabbing the bottle and going to put it back in the kitchen. “Or you’ll sleep all day tomorrow. And you need to talk to him.” Mori didn’t really agree with that sentiment, but he wasn’t yet too gone to disagree that he should be cut off. He already felt like death and he was going to start training soon. Next week. Fuck.</p>
<p>Mori shook his head and blew his nose into some of the toilet paper. He felt gross. He was pretty sure he had dried snot on his face. “I can’t. I’m horrible. I can’t.”</p>
<p>“You have to. Because you <em>laughed at him</em>.” Kuroo said with half a chuckle “Jesus you laughed at him.” Mori couldn’t help the sob that left his mouth at the words. Kuroo simply rolled his eyes at him and Mori was reminded why he came here. Because Kuroo was an asshole too. And he was the only person who had always made sure to tell Mori he wasn’t shit. Mori had fought him on it all throughout high school but maybe Kuroo had seen through him all along. He really wasn’t worth shit.</p>
<p>“You laughed at him when he prop- <em>stop crying</em>. Listen to me” He was making that face that tried to tell the world he was so much smarter than everyone. Like Mori was a child who needed to be told the fire was hot or that he shouldn’t stick his fingers in the plug. Maybe he did- he had laughed when his boyfriend of five years proposed in front of said boyfriends very nice family. “You didn’t want to laugh right?” He shook his head “Right because you would have said yes if you knew he was being serious. Right?”</p>
<p>Would he? He knew he was staring, probably with wide eyes and his ugly crying face and his fat rivers of tears that made him look like it was caught under water. He could tell the silence was a little deafening because Kuroo’s eyes widened as well after a few seconds “Wait really? You would do anything for Lev. You love him. So what- Fuck Yaku. What the fuck.”</p>
<p>Fuck was a great word indeed. He covered his face in both hands. “I would! I still would but.. <em>Fuck</em>.” He rubbed his face a little harder like he was trying to rub his skin off. Maybe that would help. “And like- I love him of course. So much. But… But we never talked about it! At all! And and-” He waved his hands around “it’s not like anyone knows. Other than like. People in our life. And- Volleyball.” He groaned closing his eyes “and he’s a public figure now. Or he’s going to be. I can tell. He’s too pretty not to… and there’s going to be consequences. For both of us. And we never <em>talked about it</em>! About any of it,” Mori chuckled, and it sounded a little broken “And it’s so like him to just not think about any of it. To just say it.” He shook his head “Like it’s so easy. Like we could just <em>do</em> it.”</p>
<p>Kuroo made a humming sound and Mori started crying a little more because it reminded him of the sound Lev’s dad had done. Mori was starting to think they just didn’t want to tell him he was an idiot. “Maybe you just thinking too much” he said matter-of-factly. Like he was so smart. Like the asshole he is. Mori wondered why he had decided to subject himself to Kuroo’s company in a time like this and then he remembered it was because he hated himself. He deserved the torture. “Maybe he doesn’t think about it but you? You think too much” Mori glared at him.</p>
<p>Kuroo laughed again. Because of course he laughed. It was his baseline response to everything even in high school. Mori had met him when he was 15 and since then Kuroo had only ever made his life a little more miserable. They were friends now. They had been friends since at least second year. Maybe before. But Kuroo’s main objective was always to annoy him. Probably. “I’m just saying. Why does it have to mean all that? Why does it have to be different than just dating him? You can still not tell anyone.” Mori glared harder. “Look just- think about it. You love him. He loves you. You two want to spend the foreseeable future together being gross and in love. You two live together, more or less. What’s it any different than marriage?”</p>
<p>Mori really hated that he had missed the point when Kuroo had become a somewhat functioning adult with good insights. Because he wouldn’t have come here if he knew he was going to be getting good advice. (Or maybe he had come exactly because he would get good advice. Fuck Kuroo.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. kuroo's couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was, admittedly, he was a little bit too late into his twenties to be crashing into his friend’s couch. Specially with how good of a job he had. But even so, Mori didn’t think he deserved to be woken up this early. How early even was it?</p><p>Mori groaned into the pillow when the sound at the door got louder “Shut up.” He wasn’t sure why someone was bothering him at this insane hour. He only knew that his head was pounding and that the noise wouldn’t go away. “Shut up!” he said a little louder and shoved his face more into the pillow lifting both sides to cover his ears. It vaguely came back to him why he wasn’t in Lev’s apartment. Why he was on the couch of Kuroo’s apartment. Because he was an asshole who laughed when his perfectly nice boyfriend proposed. Maybe he deserved exactly this.</p><p>Something hit his back, but the noise of pouting had stopped. “Get dressed” Mori shoved himself more into the pillow. He had said <em>no</em> but he wasn’t sure anyone would have been able to make it out with how muffled it had been by the material. “I said.” Kuroo repeated shoving a socked foot into his side. “Get dressed. You have a visitor.” He turned in the pillow only enough to open one eye and look over his shoulder. Dark jeans. Long legs. Stupid winking cat socks. <em>Lev</em>’s stupid winking cat socks. He sat up so quickly he almost fell off the couch.</p><p>“Lev.” He blinked a few times to get used to the light while he frowned. He didn’t remembered drinking enough to be hanged over. Maybe it was just the crying giving him a headache. Lev frowned and looked at the floor. Mori lifted a brow. Fuck right. Maybe wincing in pain when seeing your boyfriend (ex?) after you laugh at his proposal will send the wrong signal. “I’m not- at you- I’m just- headache, from the snot. It’s not you”</p><p>“Classy” Kuroo supplied. Ever helpful. “Get dressed.” He told Mori again turning on his feet and going back to the hallway. Probably his room. It was kind of nice of him. Mori resented him being nice in a moment like this.</p><p>“Hey Suke-Mor- Yaku.” Lev winced at the jumble of names. Mori winced at the use of his last name. He was a little glad it at least didn’t have any honorifics. “I just uhm.. figured we should..” he took a pause a looked around as if the word he was looking for would appear in midair. He settled for “talk. We should talk.” Lev said. His voice sounded small. Mori hated himself a little more.</p><p>“Yea uhm- right. Let me just.” He motioned to his pants that Kuroo had thrown at him. Lev nodded but didn’t look up at him again. He turned mumbling that he would be waiting outside and walked back out of the apartment.</p><p>Mori let himself fall back into the couch with a groan and covered his face with one arm. He felt like he was walking to his execution.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were at a Starbucks. Mori couldn’t believe he was being dumped at a Starbucks. It was exactly the type of thing successful people didn’t have happen to them. When he thought about his future, as a teenager and then a young adult, before Lev, he had pictured a lot of things. Some good, a lot bad because he liked to be thorough about his planning. Getting dumped in a Starbucks had never really crossed his mind.</p><p>(Neither had laughing at a proposal. Or being the one proposed to. Even after he had accepted the fact that maybe he would end up with a man. Mori was a planner. He had assumed he would be the one to do it. When it was time. Maybe he just really didn’t know himself at all. That or there was something in the universe laughing at him. His bets were on Kuroo. Maybe Mori had died with a volleyball to the face in middle school and everything after it was his own version of hell. A big elaborated plan to destroy him emotionally.</p><p>Lev still hadn’t really looked at him. Not when he came out of Kuroo’s apartment. Not on their walk over. Not when they ordered and not since they sat down. He couldn’t really blame him, Mori didn’t really want to look at himself either. He was glad he didn’t have to. Living with himself after last night was enough. His face was probably puffy from crying and sleep. Good. He hoped he look hideous so Lev would feel like he got out just in time.</p><p>“Dad said you waited for almost an hour last night.. I’m sorry I was just” Lev finally started speaking but didn’t get very far until he stopped himself. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and he looked out the window. Seeing Lev at a lost for words wasn’t weird anymore. They had been together for five years. They had fought before. Sometimes he started and couldn’t stop others he fought for every word that came out of his house. Normally when he was trying not to be hurtful. Mori ran through his mind for all the ways someone could say it was over.</p><p>A shrug was all Mori got instead of an end to that sentence. He saw all these little details because unlike Lev he had yet to be able to look away. Because of this he had been close to started crying again a total of 4 times since they left Kuroo’s apartment, but he had always been really good at keeping his emotions in check in public. He hated being vulnerable with other people looking. But no matter what he wasn’t able to look away from Lev.</p><p>When it became clear Lev wasn’t planning on saying anything else soon Mori cleared his throat. “No I- I’m – I should be the one saying sorry. Because I am. Sorry.” His voice wasn’t very loud, but he also didn’t want to make it louder in case it broke halfway through a word. “How did uhmm- how did you figure out where I was?”</p><p>“Kuroo-san texted me last night. Saying you were there. Saying you were ok” Lev explained biting his lip a little harder. Mori wanted to reach out and smooth it out for him before the skin broke and he started bleeding. He was pretty sure he no longer should. Could? Both.</p><p>“I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have bothered you.” He said licking his own lips with the subconscious need to dull Lev’s painful looking hold on his. Lev looked at him for a second and let go of his lip before looking away and out the window again.</p><p>“No- I wanted to know where you were. I’m glad he texted. I was worried.” He said. It made Mori’s heart hurt a little, that Lev still worried about him after what he had done. “After I stopped freaking out, I was worried.”</p><p>“How long did that take?” He didn’t really want to know but the masochist part of him wanted (needed) confirmation he was the worst person alive. Needed the reasons to continue to prod and poke at the pain that had settled in his bones.</p><p>“Couple hours.” Lev mumbled in reply. Yup. Worst person alive. “we should uhm- talk about it. Last night. What’s gonna happen.” His voice got progressively lower in volume has it went on and Mori hoped it wasn’t for the same reason his was barely above a whisper. Because then Mori already wanted to punch himself for last night. Guilt ugly and thick in his stomach, if he actually saw Lev cry he was going to lose it.</p><p>“You don’t...” he started but had to stop and look away for a second. He was getting dumped in a Starbucks he didn’t want to also cry (while getting dumped in a Starbucks). But that didn’t last long because he had to continue looking at Lev. Had to see all the small details. To take it in and brand it into his brain. It wasn’t going to work anyways. Because brains were stupid things not meant to hold magnitudes. He would forget. Slowly. Forget the angle of Lev’s brows when he frowned. Forget the shade of his cheeks when it was cold. The way his smile twisted on just one side when he was amused. “You didn’t have to do this. I- fucked up. A lot. You were within your right to end it over text.”</p><p>“End it?!” Lev’s voice was loud then, and Mori startled. He looked like he was crying. Maybe. Mori couldn’t really see tears, but his face was all red and his lip was trembling a little and he was clutching at the table like he would fall off his chair if he didn’t. “Are you breaking up with me?” He asked leaning forward his voice small again. He had the same face that he did last night. Mori hated that face.</p><p>“Aren’t you?” he asked head a little tilted to the side. He kind of wanted to cry too. Or puke. Or be shallowed by a black hole that manifest on the floor and never be seen by human civilization again. Maybe he could haunt Kuroo from the great beyond. Or just from his couch. “Breaking up with me? I – I laughed. Last night. I didn’t mean to, but I still laughed and I- I’m so sorry.” He was rambling and Mori didn’t ramble. Normally. He also normally wasn’t dumped in a Starbucks. Or laugh at people when they were being vulnerable with him like when they proposed. Maybe he had been swapped by an alien when he was in Russia. Or maybe he was in a coma and having a very vivid nightmare.</p><p>“No.” Lev said. He chuckled, or sobbed, either way his whole body (all 2 meters of it) trembled and air came out of his mouth. He shook his head (maybe part of the trembling?) and repeated a little louder “No. I’m not. I really don’t want it to happen” Because Lev was always so much braver than Mori. Of course, even what happened, he would continue to give Mori ways to hurt him. Mori felt like he had been given an oxygen tank.</p><p>“Oh.” Mori said. And then after a beat where they just sort of looked at each other. “Oh thank god.” He fell down on the table head caught on his fold arms and took a few deep breaths to try and stop his heart from beating out of his mouth. “Can we.. can we not do this at Starbucks?” He didn’t feel such a great need to look at all of Lev anymore. But he still felt like everything was a little bit too much.</p><p>“We’re not breaking up?” Lev answered him with his own question.</p><p>“Fuck- I hope not” was all Mori could really say. Well mumble.</p><p>“Then let’s go home and talk there.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was annoying that the first thing he thought about when he walked into Lev’s apartment was Kuroo’s words from the night before. Were they living together? Mori had never talked about the space (aloud or otherwise) as anything but Lev’s apartment. But coming in, putting his shoes in the cubby that held all the shoes he hadn’t taken with him to Russia, it felt stupid. Or when he looked to the opposite wall and saw the couch they had picked out together. Because Lev spent 2 years with an old uncomfortable couch he didn’t actually fit into. One where he could hang his head out one side and his feet out the other and still have to be a little bent.</p><p>It felt even more stupid when he realized that all his photos and memories from highschool and college where in a box here. On the bed side table on his side of the bed (it felt stupid that he thought about it has his side of the bed. But never his bed. Or his room. Or his apartment.) Because if it was really just Lev’s apartment, he would have kept those at his parents.</p><p>And sure maybe after last night he should have brought it up more carefully. Should have brought it up later. Or never. Maybe he should have just shut up and lived with the knowledge that maybe he lived with Lev. But he felt like a lot of last night happened because they both had made a lot of assumptions. And they were very different people. So maybe it would be bad. And maybe it would hurt a little, either the answer or the question. He hoped it hurt him because seeing any more pain in Lev’s face was going to kill him. But Mori needed to ask. “Do we live together?”</p><p>Lev hadn’t moved from the entrance either. They had just both been standing around. Mori had been having an existential crisis. Maybe Lev had just been waiting for him. He did that a lot. He wasn’t very patient when they first met, but he had learned that Mori wasn’t always fast. Or ready. So, he always let him catch up on his own time now. “You live in Russia.” He replied looking over at him for a second before grabbing his wrist (Not his hand. Because he was probably waiting.) and walking both of them inside and into the living room. It was a nice living room. Lots of light. Big comfy pillows. Mori’s favorite reading chair on the planet and their Lev size couch.</p><p>“Kuroo said we lived together. Kinda”</p><p>Lev hummed. Mori was starting to really hate the sound. “Yeah, I guess. Kinda.” He led him into his chair. (He had a chair. In a apartment he didn’t live in? He also had half of the closet. Because Lev used the same thing every day. He only dressed nicely when others made him. Either for shoots or because Alisa dressed him.) He moved around the chair once Mori sat down and walked to their kitchen. He was probably going to make tea. They always made up over tea. Mori had started it because it calmed him down to have something in his hand. And Lev didn’t monopolize the talking if he had something else to do. It worked for them.</p><p>“I did live here for 3 months. And- well I always stay here when I come back” he hoped Lev could hear him from the kitchen. He didn’t have to worry because the reply came from a lot closer. From the doorway.</p><p>“I only picked this one because you liked the windows so yeah. Maybe we live together.” He looked thoughtful. If someone had told Mori at 17 that Lev was capable of being quiet and thoughtful, he would have thought they were making fun of him. But they weren’t kids anymore. Mori hadn’t changed that much. He didn’t think so anyways. But Lev had grown into himself.</p><p>“Why did you ask?” he leaned back into the chair bringing a leg up to hug it. He didn’t feel calmer, but he probably looked it. Lev winced a little at the question, so Mori felt like he had to justify himself. Explain. Make the question more palatable. “We never talked about it, I was surprised.”</p><p>“Well, it’s supposed to be a surprise, right?” Mori was the one wincing this time. “I wasn’t gonna do it like that. I just – you were laughing and talking to my mom in Russian. And I know she misses it – Russia. And she always wanted me and Alisa to learn it so she could share things with us. But she didn’t talk it growing up cause I guess she feared we would have accents or not problems in school or something. And I could tell she was happy. And I could tell you were happy there too and it just felt like, this is it. Ya know? Nothing is ever gonna be more perfect.” He was rambling but Mori didn’t want to stop him. “I went there last night cause I was nervous that if I spent too much time alone with you I wouldn’t be able to not say it. And going there made me say it. I’ve been planning it for months, Kenma helped me pick the ring. And Alisa cause she said we had bad taste.” He chuckled. “I was gonna ask Kuroo-san for help at first, cause he’s your best friend. But Kenma said he couldn’t keep his mouth shut so he didn’t know.”</p><p>“Kuroo is not my best friend” he mumbled. Because dealing with all that was a little much and so he picked the smallest part first. Turned it in his mind and came back with a response. A solution. An answer that didn’t make him feel to full. “Kuroo’s an asshole.”</p><p>Lev laughed at that. “Maybe it’s like the apartment.” He said. “Maybe you kinda live here and maybe Kuroo-san is kinda your best friend.” Mori was getting really annoyed about finding out everyone had grown up when he wasn’t looking.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to laugh. Last night” he said because it felt like it was his turn to say something. Something not about Kuroo. “It was an asshole move and I shouldn’t have laughed. Even if I was surprised”</p><p>“I know. I wasn’t freaking out cause you laughed” Lev told him, and he had a small smile on his face. It looked kind of sad. But it didn’t look forced. It looked more like it had fought its way out in the mist of everything else. Like a weed growing out in-between rocks in the pavement. “I was freaking out cause you looked scared. And you never looked scared about us before. Even when you turned me down 5 times”</p><p>Mori chuckled. It was an ugly sound, thick with tears that he wasn’t crying but that were probably collecting in his throat. “Maybe you should have taken my word for it first time. You’re better off without me.”</p><p>Lev shook his head but turned back into the kitchen when the kettle dinged. He came back with two cuts giving him one while he sat down on his couch. Their couch. The couch. “I’ve won this discussion already- when we started dating. I’m not giving up that win. I passed all your tests.”</p><p>“They weren’t tests-“ he said. Whispered. Breathed out. Maybe the words didn’t even leave his mouth. “I wasn’t testing yo-“</p><p>“I know. You were being mean to yourself. You do that a lot.” Lev said looking at him with the same calculating look his father had given Mori yesterday. He had never thought they looked very much alike. Both Alisa and Lev were almost copies of their mother. But they had their father in their gestures. “What else did Kuroo-san say?” he asked and took a sip of his tea. Signaling it was Mori’s turn to talk.</p><p>He blew on his tea making the smoke rise up around his face “He said I think too much.” He started, still looking at Lev. “I was freaking out about what being married would mean and what would change, and he said I thought to much”</p><p>“That’s bullshit” Lev said and put his cup down on the floor (maybe they needed a coffee table. It would be nice. But Mori liked having the space more. Maybe a side table. He shouldn’t be thinking about this when he wasn’t sure he still even had a relationship. Despite Lev’s words earlier.) “You think just the right amount.” Mori sent him a puzzled look “For us.” He was still confused and waited for Lev to develop. He took a sip of his tea when Lev looked over at him to signal just that and was once again glad for their fight tea. It was a good system. Lev groaned “I mean. You were right. We would have drove each other crazy if you had accepted me at 18. I needed to be told no. I needed to actually think about it. I was right that we were meant to be, but I needed you to slow me down. Maybe it’s the same.”</p><p>Mori blinked a couple of times and thought about it looking down at his tea. But Lev wasn’t done so soon enough Mori was looking at him again was he spoke on. Rambled on. It was smart, thoughtful and insightful so maybe it was unfair to call it ramble. “If we only did it my way we would have crashed and burned in a couple of months. Weeks probably. Because you were a professional athlete and I was a kid. And if we only did things your way we probably wouldn’t even be in touch anymore. Maybe the reason we work is cause you want to keep everything the same and I want everything to happen faster. But we care about each other so there’s... space. Give and take. Wiggle room.”</p><p>Mori nodded and looked down at his tea again. His mind was going a mile a minute. “If you didn’t ask we probably would never talked about it.” He agreed. “Cause you don’t ever talk about anything you just do it and I would have drove myself into an early grave thinking you hated me. Or something.” He chuckled. It still sounded wrong. But Lev laughed with him and Mori felt a little better. “Great pair we are” he mumbled.</p><p>“Hey. We live together. That’s something. Thank god Kuroo-san told us.” They looked at each other for a second before they were both laughing again. Louder. More uncontrolled. Like a pin popping the tension that had built since the night before. Mori put his tea down on the grown and moved to the couch laying his head on Levs shoulder. An arm found it’s way around his shoulders and Lev dropped his head on top of his. “You wanna see the ring?” he asked after a few minutes of silence. “It can just be a nice ring. Doesn’t have to mean anything. I don’t mind asking 4 more times” Mori shoved an elbow into his ribs. Lightly. Lev laughed at his ear.</p><p>“Yeah. Show me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should get a lucky item. To make sure I’m in every game.” Hinata rambled around a mouthful of food. Mori was only 78% bothered about it. “Like socks. Or underwear. Maybe I wear the same pair every game.”</p><p>“That’s gross.” Kageyama mumbled. Kenma made a face, probably for having to agree with Kagayama but nodded “It’s kinda gross.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I won’t wash it” he said with an offended air but Kenma and Kageyama’s face didn’t change “<em>Fine” </em>Hinata finally conceded and chewed his food. Mori was very glad for all of two seconds before he started talking again. “Yaku-san has a necklace. Maybe I can do that! Yaku-san where did you get your lucky necklace?”</p><p>Mori chewed all his food before answering. “It’s not a necklace. It’s a ring. I just can’t wear it during games.”</p><p>“And it’s not for luck!” Lev chimed in with a big grin. Mori wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew how happy he always got when he was able to brag about it. So, he simply leaned into his hand and watched. A small smile on his lips. “It’s our wedding ring!”</p><p>“YAKU-SAN YOU’RE MARRIED TO LEV?!” Hinata was still so loud. Somethings truly never changed.</p><p>“Engaged” he corrects but it’s drowned out by Lev’s exited voice.</p><p>“And I only had to ask twice this time!” Mori chuckled but pulled up his hand to show off the ring.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well this is it. I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>i tagged and then took out Kageyama, Kenma and Hinata cause they are barely in it. It just felt like it wasn't consecutive enough to the story. Maybe Kenma is but he only says one line. </p><p>I might, at some point, write about them getting together in this au because in my mind it took a few years but i don't have anything written down yet so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>